See through
by darkness3
Summary: “I know that sounds like a cheesy pickup line, but are you here often?“ Two notreally strangers meet at a pub some months after the war ended – GH complete


AN: Well, people out there, that's the first story I've written in ages and I just did it because I had tons of other stuff to do. Yeah me...

Anyway, if you don't like it, then you don't. And yes, it's really as easy as that.

Thanks to a lot of people out there who write amazing stories. It's actually your fault that I stay up all night and sleep 'til noon. Are you happy now?

So, on with the story, btw if anyone can tell me what I should rate this story, I'd be very grateful. I get it wrong most of the time. And grammar and spelling mistakes belong to the mean dwarfs living under my desk. They tend to put them in my writing.

**Summary:** "I know that sounds like a cheesy pick-up line, but are you here often?" Two not-really strangers meet at a pub some months after the war has ended – G/H

**Disclaimer:** None is mine

**See through**

It was see through. He simply couldn't get over the fact that it was see through. The first time he had seen it he had laughed grimly. Of course it could have any color, how pathetic was he that he thought it must be red?

He had gotten used to everything else. The darkness, the cold smoke and the unfriendliness of the bartender. Simon didn't mean it that way, he knew.

Harry silently wondered if he was becoming an alcoholic. He came here every night, and true, he always drank only one drink and then went straight home to bed, but he thought that he couldn't go to sleep without the alcohol. That had to be a bad sign.

At least he wasn't gulping down the drink. He liked to hold the glass in his hand, looking at it from all different sides and making the liquid swirl around. Simon once asked him if he wanted to drink it or just liked caressing it. Harry thought that he liked both.

He had been at the pub for nearly an hour, but his glass was still half full and all the ice cubes had melted, when someone sat down next to him. He didn't look up as he saw no need to parade the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Simon grunted at the new customer as a sign that he was ready to take her order.

"Oh good evening, I'll just take what he has, thank you."

Harry winced. It was just like Ginny to be so friendly towards someone who would merely grunt at her.

"I know that sounds like a cheesy pick-up line, but are you here often?"

He smirked as Simon came back and slammed her glass in front of her, eying her wearily.

"She doesn't bother you mate, 's she?" Instead of waiting for an answer the bartender walked back into the kitchen.

"I swear, that's the first time he ever called me mate."

Ginny giggled as he continued to talk, "As for your question, yeah I'm a regular here. My name is Harry, by the way."

For a moment she looked at him oddly, before she took the hand he offered her.

"Ginny."

"You don't look like a Ginny. Ginnys should be see through and you look as if you are hiding something."

"Well, maybe I am."

They fell quiet again, both staring at their drinks. A woman was laughing at the back of the pub while her male companion held a slurred speech. Both were obviously drunk.

"What about you, Harry? Who are you trying to forget?"

"Ah, and there I thought you were smart. I'm not here to forget, I come here to remember."

There he looked up and brought his eyes to meet hers. She didn't back down, as she rather felt like taking the challenge.

"So, she pretty then?"

"Beautiful!"

"And smart?

"Incredibly smart, yes!"

She shook her head and sighed. „I hate those kind of girls. They always get the best guys."

Harry chuckled lightly and took a sip from his glass. „Then it seems as if I'm not one of those guys, seeing as I'm sitting in a pub, drinking alcohol and having to put up with cheesy pick-up lines."

"Don't worry about it. Beautiful and smart girls along with the best guys tend to be awful in bed, while strangers who meet at a bar always have mind blowing sex", Ginny stated matter of factly.

He laughed. "Well, if you say so..."

They fell silent again, but this time it was a comfortable silence.

"You know, she used to be my girlfriend, but I had ..eh.. things to take care of first. And now, every time I want to talk to her, she acts as if she's too busy to listen."

"What would you tell her? Other than that she's beautiful and smart, which I now highly doubt by the way. She seems to be rather dumb, acting like that." She took her glass and drained the alcohol with one big gulp. Then she grimaced.

"Jesus, what are we drinking here?"

"Gin and Tonic." A smile tucked at the corners of his mouth.

It took her a while to react. „And why are we drinking it?"

"'Cause there's no way that I drink Gin on the rocks ever again. I've never had such a headache."

She laughed and started playing with the empty glass on the bar.

"As for your question, that's what I'd tell her. That I drink Gin and Tonic every night ‚cause it reminds me of her."

She stopped dead in tracks and eyed him curiously. "So she's that disgusting?"

Her tone wasn't as cheerful anymore, even though she obviously tried. She grabbed the counter with her fingers and her knuckles became white, while she was staring at her hands.

He brushed a strand of hair away from her face in order to make her look up again.

"You know, the drink, it makes me all warm and fuzzy. It calms me and at the same time makes me excited. Just like her."

Her head went down and he saw that her shoulders were shaking and froze. What had he done? Hell, he surely didn't mean to upset her. He was utterly confused and opened his mouth again to apologize, but he didn't get that far.

"Well, I don't know her..." She took his hand and he saw that she wasn't crying at all. Instead a rather huge grin was plastered on her face, "but I guess she would say that you sound really, really cheesy."

"Ah, good thing I didn't tell her then." He smiled back at her, squeezing her hand. Aware that his heart was beating in his chest quite quickly, he contemplated if he could dare to edge closer to her and try to kiss her. Just as he decided to risk it, she began talking again.

"It wouldn't matter. She won't take you back anyway."

His thumb, with which he had been stroking the back of her hand carefully, suddenly stopped. Harry starred at her as though he wanted her to confirm that she really said what he had heard.

He found that his voice was barely above a whisper, when he finally found some words.

"Oh, why's that?"

"You see, I know for a fact that she just met this incredibly handsome stranger, who's pining over some stupid girl, that's afraid of what he'll probably tell her so that she avoids him at all cost. She'll choose him."

"And then they live happily ever after?"

"Probably..." Suddenly she pulled at his hand sharply. He lost his balance and felt himself crush into her. Moments later her lips were on his as his hands found their way to her waist. He felt her warm body beneath the thin fabric of her robes. As he gently leaned into the kiss, he realised an odd feeling in his chest. And true to his words it made him warm, fuzzy and excited. But he knew that it would take him hours to calm down again.

He grinned madly when they finally parted and realised that her expression mirrored his own.

Suddenly a wicked look crossed her feature as she dropped her voice down to a whisper.

"But you know what? It doesn't matter, 'cause we are the two strangers and so we get the mind-blowing sex." Harry chuckled as he carefully drew her closer to kiss her again, breathing in her unique Ginny smell that he had missed so much during the last months.

Simon looked at the pair from the other end of the counter, grunting, and thinking that he most likely just lost a regular customer.

AN: Drop a review if you please. I'd like to read it.

And if you are wondering (which I doubt, but anyway), the idea came to me while listning to the „pianoman" - There's an old man sitting next to me, making love to his tonic and gin.

Have a nice day,


End file.
